1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gear transmissions, and particularly, to a gear transmission mechanism and a robot arm connecting structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot arm connecting structure connects two robot arms, and includes a first portion, a second portion and a gear transmission mechanism connecting the first portion to the second portion. Gear transmission mechanisms provide smooth and silent transmission of rotation. A commonly-used gear transmission mechanism usually includes at least one set of gear pairs. Each gear pair includes two gears meshed with each other and respectively assembled to an input shaft and an output shaft. When assembling the gear transmission mechanism, the two gears of the gear transmission mechanism are meshed, and have a gear clearance therebetween to ensure smooth and efficient transmission, and prevent seizing of the gears during use. However, wear causes the gear clearance of the commonly-used gear transmission mechanism to become greater over time. Collisions and accompanying noises may be generated during transmissions, and these wear decrease transmission power and accuracy, and positional precision of the arm, especially in gear pairs which always rotate either clockwise or counterclockwise.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.